


在路上

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Go on a trip,look for your California girl.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	在路上

**Author's Note:**

> 公路旅行AU

文星伊经过莫德斯托的时候，SUV的右前胎罢工了，油门千斤重似的难踩。她只得靠边停车，扣上太阳帽去后备箱里取工具换车胎。

千斤顶是她在旧金山的一家二手店买的，圆滚滚的店主大叔是迪士尼的忠实粉丝，店里循环播放着《星球大战》的音乐。文星伊看中一辆越野，大叔管它叫香农，坚称这是位上了烤漆的法国美人。法国美人就法国美人吧。韩国美人文星伊没纠结那些，她心情颇佳，一进店就跟着音乐踩节拍，爽快地挑好东西结帐，轰隆隆踩着油门上了路。

西部的太阳不跟人开玩笑，文星伊独自一人换了个车胎，出的汗把T恤都浸透了，像刚从太浩湖游完泳回来一样。她把扳手丢到后座，累得快脱水，一口气喝完了一整瓶Mineral才缓过劲来。换下来的旧车胎她也不想要了（主要是腾不出力气再把那玩意搬上后备箱），任其平躺在路边，等着绊倒某只鹿或给松鼠作窝。

她刚往前开了没多远，新车胎还没跟水泥摩擦生热，就又停了下来。

前面横陈着两辆车，都是大块头，把路挡了一大半。估摸一下剩余的间距也不是开不过去，但文星伊是第一次沾越野，不敢高估自己的水平，给别人赔钱都好说，万一磕坏了香农，她接下来的几百公里怎么跑。于是她在十分钟内第二次踩下刹车，捞着被汗水打湿的长发拉开车门，准备去看看前面是怎么回事。

两个长着大胡子的高大男人，一个金发一个棕发，有一个带点墨西哥口音，都大声地用西部美音争论着什么。文星伊以为发生了什么刮擦事故，正考虑是跟他们商量把车挪挪还是硬着头皮开过去，又发现他们中间还站着一个女人，只是个子不高，被两个男人挡了个严实，离近了才看得见。

那女人染了一头铂金的浅色发，五官挺浓艳，乍一看以为是外国人。文星伊在强光下眯了眯眼，才发现那是张和她一样的亚洲脸孔。文星伊佩服她这么热的天气妆都没溶。

她穿着一身黑色的吊带裙，脖子上细细的金属链子下缀的红玉髓卡在乳沟里，裙子下摆刚好盖过臀部，脚踩一双人字拖，凉快又随便的样子，但很吸睛。她看上去像是那种一晚上能出入很多个酒吧楼上的房间的女人，任谁路过都会忍不住多看两眼的。

文星伊也没有免俗。而且在这里看到同人种的女人，多少有些“他乡遇故知”的感觉。哪知道她刚看过去，那女人的眼神也飘了过来，猝不及防成了一个对视。

这时候文星伊注意到她腿边还立着一个不大不小的行李箱。仔细一听，那两个男人也没有争论有关谁撞了谁的问题，而是在说什么先来后到。再看那个女人，她也发现她了，冲她眨了眨眼。

这下文星伊知道怎么回事了。她一路开过来，也见过一些穿得很少在公路旁拿着鲜艳的内衣挥舞的女人。

她突然来了兴致，刚才的顾虑一时都给扔到了九霄云外，略一思忖便上前横进两个男人中间，手里依旧握着一把濡湿的头发：

“先生们，打扰一下。”

她摸出几张尚还崭新的大面额美元一左一右塞进两个男人手里，然后拉住那女人的手腕走了。

没人会跟钱过不去。尤其是公路旅行中。

文星伊接过她的行李塞进后备箱，又替她拉开了副驾驶的门。但女人没有上去，她说：“我要坐后面。”

“噢……那你自己开门。”文星伊耸耸肩，把副驾的门甩上，自己坐进了驾驶位。她踩了一脚油门，车子成功从那两个大块头旁边的缝隙挤了过去。文星伊听到几句随风飘远的美式脏话。

“你叫什么名字？”她看着后视镜，那女人脱了鞋，涂着鲜红指甲油的脚踩在车后座上。她的裙子那么短，却没有什么防护措施，抬起腿能看到内裤上的蕾丝花纹。

“金容仙。”她回答，身子往旁边一倒，“我要在这里补觉。”

“你也是韩国公民？”文星伊有点意外。她把车内的空调关低了些，“文星伊，92年生京畿道人。”

金容仙把文星伊搭在椅背上的外套扯下来，折成方的作枕头垫在脑袋下面，“不然呢？我比你大，老家首尔。不过在美国就不用讲什么礼节了。”

“我以为你是泰国人。或者本地人。”文星伊说，“你的英语很好。”

“你也不赖。”金容仙哼哼了两声，“好了，我要睡了。到地方了叫醒我就行。”

“你不问问我开去哪？”文星伊觉得好笑。这人未免过于自来熟太没有防备，的确不太像东亚来的。

“我要睡觉了。”金容仙说，用韩语。

她们驶过了死亡谷国家公园。文星伊下车拍了几张照片，收镜的时候却找不到镜头盖了。里里外外忙活了半天才发现那小玩意滑到了金容仙的腰后卡着。金容仙蜷在后座上睡得很沉，膝盖微屈，裙子往上缩得厉害。文星伊探身去取盖子，顺手捏住她裙摆的边往下拉了一截。

金容仙还是没有醒。文星伊打开一瓶水淋到脖子上。下午的阳光依旧很毒，水分没一会就蒸发了个干净。她往路碑上放了几颗松子，然后继续沿着大路向前开。

金容仙醒的时候是傍晚，天空一半红得像火，一半蓝得像海。她睁着眼透过车窗观察了一会外面。文星伊开车不快，十分平稳，这一路她连梦都没有做。文星伊关了空调，但把五扇窗户都打开了，降温之后外面的风灌进来，吹得人很舒服。金容仙坐起身，胃里发出一阵咕噜噜的叫声。

“副驾驶上有墨西哥卷。”文星伊的声音适时地传来，是韩语。

金容仙一点也不客气，蹭到前排把食物捞进手里，拆开包装。一阵浓烈的酱料味散发出来。金容仙张嘴咬下去，皱着眉把一小块黄瓜给咽了。

“你的目的地是哪？”见她醒了，文星伊问。

“我没有目的地。西部这条线我每年都来。”金容仙从地上那一箱水里取出一瓶漱了漱口，“你到哪觉得不需要伴了把我扔下就行。”

“我本来就不需要伴。”文星伊从挡风玻璃前的盒子里抽了张餐巾纸递给她，“垃圾袋在副驾驶座位后面。”

“那你带我走做什么呀？”金容仙耿直地问，“还花了快四百刀。我好像不值那么多，供吃供睡就行。”

“就当花钱请人陪我玩，不可以吗？”文星伊叹了口气，不知道如何解释“一时色迷心窍”这种理由。

“看得出来。你是第一次来吧。”金容仙吃东西像不用咀嚼一样，三两下就把一个鸡肉卷解决了，包装和擦嘴的餐巾纸一起团起来扔进了垃圾袋，“前边大概一公里有家汽车旅馆。”

公路旅行当然要住一次汽车旅馆。文星伊应了一声，按她说的偏离大道去了一条小路。

“环境别太差。”文星伊还是忍不住补充。

“我看上去是那么不识时务的人吗？”金容仙用手上的发圈把金发绑起来，“知道你不缺钱。”

确实是家不错的旅馆。墙体涂着黄漆，坐落在草地里。她们拎着行李下车，和对面车上下来的白人一家三口一前一后到达前台。

正逢旺季，剩下的房间不多，掌事的服务员是个声音很甜的非裔女孩，文星伊本想要两个房间，硬是没好跟她讨价还价，最终订下一间两床房。店里装修得很有非洲风情，墙上画着大片的远古人和动物的图画，还挂着一个惨白的牛头骨。

文星伊忍不住多看了好几眼，举起相机，让金容仙站到一头狼的标本旁边。

“缺个模特。”她解释说。

“我还第一次见不是要我帮忙拍，而是要给我拍的。”金容仙走过去，带着一把乱七八糟的手环珠链的白臂膀虚搭在那头黑狼的脖颈上。

文星伊调试了一下镜头。灯光不太好，只能将就了。相机自动对焦到金容仙的脸上，但文星伊掌着镜头下移了几十公分，只让她的身体和狼的身体入镜。那画面很有些荒诞，很近的距离，野兽森森的尖牙同人类女性柔软的乳房。但前者已没有生命，后者仍然鲜活。

“你拍照好慢。”

“怕把你拍丑。”文星伊收起相机，金容仙已经拎着两个人的行李去找房间了。

房间装潢不错，浴室里设施齐全。文星伊出了一天的汗，早就顶不住了，拿上换洗衣物冲进了浴室。她穿好浴袍出来的时候金容仙正好从门外进来，手里拿着几瓶酒。两人撞个正着，文星伊用毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头发，有些惊喜地问：

“这里有卖酒？”

“前台背后就是酒吧，现在在放Billie Eilish。”金容仙志得意满地把酒一瓶瓶放到桌子上，“你洗完了？那我去洗了。”

文星伊本想去看看，但想到又要重新换好衣服，再加上开了一天的车，多少有些惫懒，于是作罢。金容仙拿的全是些度数很低的饮料酒，文星伊有点失望。

她一边筛选一天下来相机里的收获，一边开了一瓶粉色的。以前她觉得饮料酒根本不能算酒，喝起来甜味比酒味重，还有碳酸的口感。现在她也是这么觉得，但专注于删照片时不知不觉就喝完了大半瓶。

好不好喝没品出来，催人犯困倒是真的。她刚爬到床上坐好，浴室门就被打开了，金容仙裹着浴巾，头发吹得半干，小腿上还有水渍。

文星伊正准备跟她道声晚安，她却径直来到床边，膝盖一屈就跨到了文星伊腿上。

她动作很快，伸手要解浴巾。本来准备睡觉的文星伊一下子清醒了。

“等等等等等等，”她金蝉脱壳似的往后一缩，因为无路可退，所以整个人贴到了床头，“你做什么？”

金容仙偏头看着她，“做爱。那你说我下午为什么补觉啊。”

一种美式直白让文星伊太阳穴一个劲跳。

“不然怎么想的从路边带走我？我又不是吃白饭的。”金容仙掀开被子，“别担心嘛，我技术很好的。”

话是这么说没错，但总觉得哪里怪怪的，又说不上来。金容仙解开浴巾，文星伊看到她形状漂亮的肚脐，还有旁边脱落了一半的纹身贴，图案是NASA拍摄的地球。

该说不愧是加州？

文星伊想了想，拽过金容仙的手臂，将两人换了位置。

“好吧。”她说，把手放在了那颗破破烂烂的蓝绿色星球上，“那我先来。”

她俩几乎同时醒，另外一张床压根没动。文星伊叼着面包片去退房，心想早知如此就订情侣间了。金容仙换了一条水绿色的绸裙，像把丹霞山脉谷地里的湖面捞起来穿在了身上。

她们坐上车，这回金容仙去了副驾，墨镜卡在头顶，风把她的金发吹得凌乱。文星伊打开车载音响，在Bob Dylan的歌声里开口：

“你这一身好像《赎罪》里的女主角。”

“‘我会找到你，爱你，和你结婚’，”金容仙偏过头看着司机的侧脸，接茬很快，“‘然后抬头挺胸地生活’。你喜欢这部电影？”

“不是我的菜，但很美。”文星伊捋了把同样被风吹得四散的棕发，似有些无奈地笑，“我是想夸你美。”

“我知道。我是问你喜不喜欢这部电影。”金容仙扣了扣指甲，“我肯定是你的菜。”

“就这么确定？真让人火大。”

“我觉得挺明显的。”金容仙也笑，“你的名字很好听。”

“什么啊，所以我不是你的菜吗。”文星伊翻了个白眼。

“说不准。”

“态度真暧昧。”

“我本来就是暧昧的人。”

道路畅通平直，加上这次后座没有一个睡觉的人，她把车速提了不少。金容仙趴在窗边凝望外面，像导游似的让文星伊看远处的羚羊。她们的车伴着蹿跃的几只羚羊一起移动向远方。

到了一处小镇，金容仙在自动贩卖机里挑可乐，文星伊找到餐车买了两根热狗，两个人靠着车门安静地吃。有一对骑行的情侣也在倚着爱车用午餐，中途那男人来借扳手，文星伊从后备箱里找出来递给他，他睁着真诚的蓝眼睛祝她们幸福以及旅途愉快。

文星伊想解释，但金容仙笑出梨涡说谢谢，她便闭嘴了。

一路上又经过了大量的西部风景，这一趟一直开了好几个钟头也没停。金容仙喜欢冲着车窗外唱歌，嗓门响亮，感染得文星伊也跟她一起唱。就这么一唱一和地到了傍晚，再找地方安顿下来。

这次的旅馆条件比不上前一夜的，那床被揺得吱呀响。文星伊被吵得没话找话地问金容仙用什么沐浴乳，金容仙说我以为你是闻过吻过就能准确报出牌子的类型。文星伊潦草地把她的衣服给她穿回去，倒在一边嘟嘟囔囔，金容仙凑过去一听，原来在说“你又知道我谈过几个女朋友了”。

这位旅友还怪可爱的。金容仙找到乐子，摸了摸年轻人的头。怪可爱的，花了几百美元把她截胡，还要包她的吃住。

加州的阳光让人懒散，除了看风景和舟车劳顿，也就只剩下性和酒。接下来几天都是一模一样的生活，日出走日落栖，沿着大道看荒原和草地，无聊了就靠着车前盖接吻。有一日法国美人半路抛锚，文星伊修车修了半个世纪，金容仙在旁边给她递工具。回过神来天上已经铺满星星，两人只得在车上将就一晚。

文星伊把驾驶座的椅背放平，刚躺下，金容仙的腿就从后座伸到了前面来，光滑的小腿像什么夺命的冷兵器一样横在文星伊脖子前。她抓着她的脚踝说没必要吧，你是每天晚上有什么指标要完成吗。金容仙闻言一个兔蹬鹰踹了文星伊的肩膀，脚踝上的链子轻轻地响，说我喜欢和你做不行吗，你不喜欢？

文星伊又无法反驳了，在沉默里金容仙从后座爬到前座，卷起累赘的裙摆，在叹息声里吻纤瘦的露水情缘。

纵欲的后果就是起不来床，文星伊调了闹钟的手机响得快报废了也没起作用，日上三竿了才被路过的车辆的轰鸣声吵醒。虽说昨晚上都有清理干净，但文星伊仍然觉得车里像烧了什么熏香一样，熏得人脸烫，只能拽着金容仙下车草草用矿泉水洗漱完之后大开着全部车窗再次上路。

她的目的地之一是拉斯维加斯，现在已经快到了。香农抛弃荒原驶入繁华的市区，金容仙翻着一张从过路的人手里接来的城市地图，问：“你看过Dita von Teese的脱衣舞秀吗？”

“没有。”文星伊回答，顺着导航指路把车开进地下停车场，“但我知道她。”

“现在很难看到她了，不过还是有更年轻的人在成人秀上跳舞。”金容仙把那张地图合上，“愿意花钱的话，可以坐在你腿上跳的那种。”

“我也不是遇到什么都花钱。”文星伊踩下刹车。

“我知道，而且你不用花钱。”金容仙拉开车门，眼神斜斜地飘过来，不知道在没在笑，“我也会跳，说一声就行。”

近一周的旅程里，金容仙表现得似乎真的什么都会一点，什么都知道一些。文星伊看着她整理肩带的背影——漂浮不定又牢固非常。

她们在西餐厅吃了几天以来最贵的一顿晚餐，然后入住几天以来最贵的酒店。文星伊的确有提前预订这儿的成人秀，毕竟她对赌博没多大兴趣，而且曾经去摩纳哥的时候早就玩过了。

秀场的确热闹非凡，灯光一打、音乐一放，周围的人群欢呼得要让人双耳失聪。台上的舞娘清一色的丰乳肥臀，穿得少之又少，同台下各个人种的观众互动。文星伊从里面看到一种原始的气息，在美利坚这个大染缸里，上演着一种欲望森林般的蒙太奇。她们在台上踩着水起舞蹦跳，丰满的身体泛起肉浪，文星伊想到在她的车旁蹿跃的羚羊。她没注意金容仙的反应，金容仙也没来找她互动。现场太吵了，她俩像两条挤在一起的鱼，根本没法冲彼此吐泡泡。

秀结束时人都蹦累了，没蹦累也喊累了。回到酒店，难得文星伊洗漱完时金容仙已经睡死过去，睡衣都没有换。这可真不公平。有一秒钟文星伊动过把她拽起来“完成指标”的心思，但看到那张有点圆的脸埋在被子里的情景，又打消了使坏的念头。结果到头来文星伊也不知道金容仙会不会跳那种舞，虽然她也没多惦记，梦里没有舞，只有一个金容仙坐在椅子上弹吉他，唱着纳什维尔来的歌。

一路上走走停停，文星伊意外在巴斯托被偷了相机。即便她带了不止一个，也有随时备份的习惯，仍然气不过，在街边啃着玉米诅咒小偷。金容仙反而盯着她直乐，好像很喜欢看她吃瘪。文星伊懒得同她发火，反正有什么账晚上算就行，但陪了她两年多的相机丢了是真丢了。

不过旅行不就是这样充满遗憾的受罪之游吗？玉米啃完她就想通了。正赶上当地的小型嘉年华，她拉着金容仙的手腕一起去看花车，然后两人在玩具摊前比谁射中的气球多。金容仙赢到一个备用车胎，很是彪悍地一个人将那玩意搬进了香农的后备箱。

还遇到一些同样露着大片蜜色的肌肤在路边朝路过的车招手的女子，文星伊想下车给她们几瓶水，被金容仙拉住，“你是什么普罗米修斯吗？”

“天气那么热，谁忍心啊。”文星伊忿忿地发现自己挣不脱金容仙的手，“同行相斥？”

“你现在下去送水，待会车上就得挤进来几个人。”金容仙捏她的脸，文星伊躲不开，只能听话，“公路旅行是来玩的，不是来怜香惜玉的。”

金容仙这人，看着好摆布，能起来完全拿她没办法。文星伊郁闷地喝了口水，重新挂档，向地平线开去。

终于磕磕碰碰又顺顺利利地到达了洛杉矶。西部曲折的海岸线在这里呈现出冰山一角的景观。她们都没有带泳衣和海滩用品，只能去现买，又被旅游区的物价好好敲诈了一笔，幸好细软的沙滩和温暖的阳光带来了回馈。

文星伊站在潮水涨落的地方，看着海水漫上来又退回去，像踩在一块有生命的蓝色果冻里。金容仙冲完浪回来找她，两个人蜷在遮阳篷的荫蔽下互相给对方涂防晒乳。文星伊捡起寄居蟹丢到金容仙的脚上，后者一蹦三尺高，作势要把文星伊埋进沙中。

她们在洛杉矶玩了整整三天，去了唐人街、环球影城，逛了美国西部最繁华的城市的CBD，像美剧里演的那样涂着新做的指甲去商场购物，管它是绯闻女孩还是尖叫女王。

当然也没忘记指标。过去文星伊从不觉得自己是热衷于床事的人，但没想到和金容仙意外地合拍。这在现实中太过难得，没人料到会是一次意外的际遇产生的蝴蝶效应。金容仙很瘦，但摸起来并不硌人。她也不软，用力的时候能看到漂亮的肌肉线条。文星伊有在深夜里想过刨出有关她的更多信息，但金容仙从未向她——一个孤身到语言不同的异国他乡旅游（且不缺钱）的人——打听过什么，只把一切当做旅途中有趣的艳遇。她佩服那样的洒脱，那也正是她独身出远门所追求的东西。挂着累赘的旅游不过是换种方式负重前行。既然能为了轻装上阵舍弃胶卷选择数码相机，那就是好的开始，也应当配上一个好的结束，才算完整的旅途。

最后一夜，她们又是各自洗完澡，买了酒，和几十天前在死亡谷附近的非洲风情旅店的那夜很像。

“你的有些相片还存在我相机里。”文星伊突然说，“如果你觉得有危险，我现在当着你的面删掉。”

“不用了，留着以后追忆往昔。”金容仙哼着一首《加州旅馆》回绝，还是天不怕地不怕的那副样子。

过了一会，金容仙晃了晃酒瓶，道：“我陪你看部影吧。”

她其实不爱喝酒。

文星伊答应了，她们挤在一起靠在枕头上看完《赎罪》，然后安静地入了眠。

次日，金容仙换回了初见那身引人注目的黑裙，文星伊载着她去租车行的洛杉矶分店还车。她对金容仙说了声“稍等”便走进店里，金容仙笑着同她挥挥龟手。

把车钥匙交出去时文星伊还有些舍不得，哪怕那辆越野不够美观、故障不少，还叫着香农这么个荒诞的法国名。

“旅行怎么样？”店主是个乐呵呵的金发女郎，肩膀上纹着星条旗。

“很愉快。”文星伊也笑着回答。她收好押金走出店门，店主的声音从身后传来，喊着“美利坚永远欢迎你”。

文星伊点头应下了，查看着手机里的航班信息踏进洛杉矶的人流里。

香农被租车行的工作人员开进泊车处。街道上已没有金发黑裙的身影。


End file.
